


For another prompt....

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment, no dialogue, just...the sensations, how a patch of skin feels under fingertips, or breath across damp flesh. Could be poem format...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For another prompt....

Rodney was kneading his muscles and the slick, cool oil he was using smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. John sighed as Rodney trailed his long, limber finger down his spine. He shuddered as goose bumps dotted his skin. He could feel the weight of his lover shifting on his thighs as he rocked back and forth well continuing his slow sweeps up and down his back. Biting his lower lip to repress the moan threatening to rip apart his chest he arched into the touch as it dug into his shoulders once again. The breath Rodney exhaled brush across his skin, John ached to turn and capture that crooked mouth. But he had promised, as Rodney massaged his back, he would behave. He would lay silent; not touch, not turn nor do anything, but what he was told. So with each tortuous stroke, John was caressed as lovingly as he had once seen Rodney caress his old piano on earth. John knew his lover refused to play music, be he didn’t need too. Not when his touch was a symphony all on it’s own.  



End file.
